Everybodys back
by fallingstars97
Summary: One ring of a doorbell changes what katniss thought about the people she once loved. Her life is again tossed around in the air as her worst nightmares come back to life.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the stair to revel the whole room transformed into a party. I descended down the stairs and towards the door. I opened it to see Annie and the little Finnick stood there. I turned to the sound of peeta's footsteps. He smiled and literally moved me to the side and let Annie in.

"Peeta what is this!" I hissed quietly smiling at Annie.

"Oh come on! We both could use a party." He smirked. I laughed.

"This is such a party." I said with heavy sarcasm. Peeta chuckled.

"Well we don't have many friends… Either they're dead or you scare them off. " He laughed.

"Oh shut up." I said punching him lightly in the arm. He looked at me with those deep brown eyes.

"I love you." He smiled. I smiled back as he leaned in and pressed his cool lips against mine. Just then the doorbell rang. A frown appeared on my face. "I got it you go talk to Annie." He said as he headed towards the door. I turned towards the couch where Annie sat.

"So how have you guys been doing?" I asked

"Oh, same old same old… kids are a hassle. It a day job" Annie babbled smiling. I assumed she never really got to talk to anyone except us assuming that everyone else thought she was crazy. She was like that ever since they told her about Finnick's death. Honestly I knew that's how my reaction would be if it was Peeta. I didn't blame her for going crazy I just felt bad for little finnick.

"Katniss, can I umm talk to you for a minute?" Peeta called. I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Peeta stood there looking as scared as hell.

"Peeta you look like you just saw a ghost." I said quietly in shock.

"I think I might just have." He said breathlessly

"What?" I asked in question but he just looked at the door for my answer. I pulled the door handle open to revel the same small looking teenage girl that I have been crying over all this year. "Oh my god… Prim?" I asked unsure. She nodded and ran into my arms.

"Hi katniss! "She yelled, "Oh I misses you so much! Wow that boom was a close one wasn't it!" she said overjoyed.

"What the hell Prim?' I screamed, "You're dead! There is no way you could have survived that! We found you're body!" Prim and Peeta flinched from the venom coming from my voice. Annie rushed in, saw Prim and screamed. My words exactly I thought.

"Katniss I thought you'd be happy to see me." She said saddened by the thought that I wasn't.

"No, prim of course I'm happy you're ok but damn what did you like was going to happen rainbows and blue skies?' I asked. She laughed and hugged me again.

"I missed you katniss." Prim said smiling as she hugged me again.

"You look tired," I acknowledged. She nodded. I picked her up and carried her up to the extra room for guest. Now it was of course going to be hers. I laid her on the bad and she pushed herself under the covers. I covered her up and kissed her goodnight.

"I really did miss you Katniss" she whispered. I leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead again.

"I know Prim, go to bed sweetie you're tired." I cooed. She nodded and gently curled up in a ball on her side. I got up off my knees and walked out of the room. I closed the door gently making sure I didn't make a sound. I walked down the stairs to see Peeta sitting on the couch waiting for me. I slid next to him in silence until I noticed we were the only one's here.

"Where's Annie?" I asked.

"She umm fled the house." He said ashamed. I laughed.

"I guess we knew it was going to happen sometime." I said still laughing. His laughter chimed in after a while. "So what do we do now?" I asked myself out loud.

"I have a few ideas," he said smiling a wicked grin. I instantly knew what he meant. Peeta wanted to have sex. Right now. Prim was up stairs. I looked over at his innocent expression. Was he insane? I thought. We were not going to have sex when my little sister just showed up from gods knows where. When Prim was now sleeping soundly up stairs.

"Prim won't hear a thing" he persuaded as if he read my mind. I just shook my head. I knew I was going to give in soon enough. I loved Peeta. I wanted him. I found myself looking up at him again; I saw his face come closer and closer to me until his lips softly crushed against mine. His arms wrapped my back and he pulled us down so I was laying o the top of his chest. I found my hands wrapped around his neck crushing him closer to me. All my fun vanished when the doorbell rang. "Shit" Peeta cussed as I jumped up off of his chest and to the door. I pulled the door open to see him smiling sheeply at me.

"Hey katniss! Miss me?" he said cheerfully. He walked in quickly looking around. "Nice place." He complemented, as I stood there unable to move. What I was looking at had to be a dream. This whole day had to be a dream. If it wasn't then I have no explanation for what's happening right now. "Katniss?" he asked unsteady. He took a step towards me. Finally I got words to come out of my open mouth.

"Finnick what are you doing here?" I said. My voice was weak whisper. I didn't hear his answer. I just felt myself fall and my eyes close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt cool hands lift me up; everything in my mind was tossing, turning. I couldn't keep my thoughts calm. I heard murmuring voices in the background. I felt myself rushing back into awareness but I quickly dragged myself back under. The same picture of Finnick kept rushing through my head. There was no possible way he could have survived getting shredded in half by one of those lizards. He was dead, End of story.

"Come on katniss are that stupid to think that we don't know you're faking?" whispered Finnick as I heard Peeta snicker behind him. My eyes shot open. I slowly got myself to me feet again. I turned towards finnick.

"Explain yourself." I said forcefully. He laughed.

"Katniss you haven't changed a bit. Still as stubborn and arrogant as ever." He chuckled as he leaned in and hugged me. I shook him off.

"How are you alive?" I asked sharply. She shrugged and my hand clenched into a fist.

"Gosh can't a guy have fun. You're tense. Loosen up some gosh," he stressed. He took a couple steps and then flopped down on the couch. I sat next to him. Without warning prim bounded down from the stairs.

"Finnick! I didn't know you were here!" she yelled in delight.

"Hello prim." He said smiling as she sat beside me.

"Well, go ahead." I said growing impatient.

"Wait what?' asked prim

"Katniss wants me to tell the story of how we're alive," he answered simply. Prim smiled. "Ok, so we were running through the tunnels, you guys got up the ladder and I knew I wouldn't make it so I turned around looking for a closer exit. Just as I turned some weird guy came out of an opening from a door that was hidden within the outline of the tunnel. I threw the guy to where I was standing and ran through the door. There was a ladder at the end of the hall. I ran to it and climbed it. When I got to the top I was standing on an island. I wondered off trying to figure out where I was and got lost I came back and then I never found the door to come back. Then I met prim that did the same thing. And together we finally found the door. Then I ran off to find Annie, she wasn't at home and prim went to find you." He explained.

"Way to make your story brief "I laughed. They laughed too. Just then the doorbell rang. I ran off to answer it. Please, please don't let this be another person I think I dead I pleaded in my mind. I took a deep breath and swung the door open. My heart sunk as I stared up at his gold eyeliner flashing in the light glow of the outside light.

"Cinna How are you- wait the tunnel?" I asked. He nodded and like the other gave me a great big bear hug.

"Katniss, he said startled, you have lost your fashion sense." I laughed. Cinna would be the one to say that.

"I guess I might need another make-over." I sighed. He shook his head.

"Might? Oh honey you NEED one. Bad." he said serious. I laughed.

"Oh I'm sure you can't fix this." I laughed, his laughed echoed in.

"I know I can. I know how to fix everything." He said completely sure of everything. It seems exactly like old times other than the fact that there isn't going to be any more hunger games. I wondered what cinna would do know that the games were over. Knowing him he'd probably open up a clothing store. He'd have good business, anyone could predict that. We walked towards the others now. They all turned in delight to cinna and I. Finnick came up and hugged him.

"You found the door too?" he asked laughing in delight. Cinna nodded and laughed along with him. "What about the others?" Finnick asked.

"They all got out." he replied. I didn't even have time to catch myself. My heart sank.

"Others?" I asked feeling lightheaded again. I could feel peeta's worried eyes on me as I held the edge of the couch for support. As if god wanted to test my self-control even more. The doorbell rang and finnick ran off to answer. I saw Mags, Boggs, Wires, and Beetee come racing down the corner.

"Hi katniss" They yelled in unison.

Now how did you guys live?" I asked. I didn't sound like myself.

"We don't know we all just woke up in a hospital bed." Said Mags. "Katniss?" asked Mags but I wasn't listening. I lifted my head and sniffed. The sent hit me like a gun shooting me in the heart. I gagged and ran up stairs searching for the horrid smell. I ran to my room and there they were lying on my bed, a bouquet of fresh white roses.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stopped in horror as it sunk in. Snow was alive and back for his revenge. The one thing I thought of immediately was Peeta. Snow already knew my weakness. He knew how to beat me. I heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Peeta was the first stopping right behind me, eyes locked on the roses on my bed. The rest walked in and stopped unable to move like Peeta or me. I turned around to see their familiar faces shocked and scared. My eyes seem to wander across the crowd stopping at her. Rue stood there looking confused. I couldn't stop myself. My heart seemed to kick-start when I starred into her eyes. Her innocent brown eyes peered into mines as I launched my self at her and pulled her up into a big bear hug.

"Where were you all this time?" I asked laughing. She hugged me tight.

"I was trying to surprise you but you ran off." She said still smiling up at me. " I missed you so much Katniss!" she yelled hugging my tighter. I smiled and wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"I missed you to Rue." I whispered into her ear. Everyone had faced us now, snapped out of the shock of the roses. I catch a whiff of them again and gagged "Someone get rid of those things" I said. "Throw them out the window or something." I added as Peeta grabbed them and chucked them out the window. I saw them fall and the horrid smell vanished into the wind. I turned towards Rue and Prim. "Girls why don't you go play outside or in Prim's room." I asked sweetly trying not to show how mush I was panicking inside. Rue smirked at me.

"Katniss I don't _play." _She leered.

"Please. Rue." I pleaded. She sighed and nodded. She took Prim's hand and they slowly walked out of the room. I turned back towards Peeta. His eyes were locked to mine.

"What do we do?" he asked taking a step towards me. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I said. I slowly walked to the bed. I flopped down and sighed. "How is he even alive? I killed him" I said astonished. Finnick took a step forward.

"I don't have a clue." He said continuing to walk toward me. He sat next to me. I looked at the ground. " But katniss. I will figure out how." He promised as I raised my head to look at him. I nodded.

"We should get going." Mags said quietly. I turned to her.

"No. You guys can stay here. We have extra rooms." I said eagerly. I felt so selfish. I didn't want something to happen to them again but why would I want them to leave anyway. I just figured out they all are alive. I saw most of them die in front of my eyes. I know I wouldn't be able to make it through if any of them were hurt because of Snow again. There was also the fact that Snow was alive and after me. I was a danger to them just by spending time with them. In the end I knew I would have to send them away but I couldn't deal with that right now. Mags nodded in agreement.

"Where are the extra rooms then?" she asked flashing me a smile. I smiled back.

"Some are upstairs and the others are downstairs." I replied simply. They all nodded and walked slowly out of the room. Peeta slowly walked or towards me. He healed out his hand. I took it almost exactly at the moment he held it out. He pulled me off of the bed. I fell into his arms and he crushed me into his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. My voice was a weak whisper.

"I don't know." He replied as he sat us back on the bed. I put my head down. "Katniss, hey look at me." He said raising my chin. I looked into his eyes. It seems as if all my worried feelings started to vanish. Then I thought about how many people he could use against me and then the feelings flooded my mind again. I sighed in frustration as Peeta rubbed his hands across my back. He was no guess trying to sooth me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"He is going to beat me this time. I can feel it." I whispered.

"Forget about it. Forget about him." He pleaded. His voice was quiet and gentle. I looked up just as he lifted my chin and crushed his lips softly against mine. The moment ours lips met my will broke into tiny pieces and floated off with the wind. I rapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to his chest. He sat us back on the bed. I laid on his chest; our legs intertwined together as he gently kissed my neck. We rolled on our sides as I forcefully pulled off his shirt. Then out of nowhere I heard someone scream. I knew that scream I thought, it was prim. I remembered it from the trackerjackers in the arena. I jumped out of bed and sprinted to Prim's room. I threw the door open just to see her window open and a white rose on her pillow that had just been slept on. I franticly ran to the window and stared out just to see his white hair disappearing into the forest as he dragged Prim far away from me, into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I fell to my knees as I saw them disappear. He had Prim that was the only thought that kept constantly running through my head. Peeta ran in and picked me up and crushed me into his chest.

"What happened?" he asked into my ear. I shook my head and looked into his blue eyes and the tears poured out before I could help it.

"She's gone." I whispered in a broken cry. He pulled me into his chest as I covered my eyes with my hands. Why couldn't Snow just leave me alone? He didn't have any control of the capital anymore. I knew that once he was done with Prim he would turn the capital back to what he wanted it to be. Horror struck me then. Prim had just turned 14 before she died. If the hunger games started up again she would be forced to be a contender. Prim was going to die in that arena. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked over Peeta's shoulder. Finnick and Mags stood there starring at me and Peeta.

"Where's Prim and Rue?" Finnick asked.

"Gone," I said in a broken cry. I muffled my face in Peeta's shoulder again. Then the thought came to me. Rue. Prim was with Rue. She would get them out of there. Just then I heard rustling outside. I quickly jumped out of Peeta's arms and raced to the window. I stuck my head out.

"Rue!" I yelled. Minutes later I saw a little head pop out of the bush right under my window. Rue smiled and started to climb up the pipes that lead to my window. I picked her up in my arms.

"Hi Katniss!" She said with glee.

"I'm so glad you're ok."I said hugging her.

"I tried Katniss, I tried to stop him but he took Prim, she stuttered, he knocked me out in the bushes when I woke up I ran into the forest and-"she explained

"Did you find them?" I asked cutting her off.

"yes,-" she said.

"Show me" I demanded cutting her off again. She nodded and grabbed my hand. I turned to walk out of the room. As I turned the doorway a hand grabbed my arm. Peeta grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Wait Katniss, you could get hurt. We don't know who Snow is working with." He said as I furiously tried to pull my arm from his grasp. He was too strong.

"It's Prim Peeta." I said sternly. He sighed

"Then I'll come with you." He vowed.

"We will come with you too Katniss." Mags said her voice gentle as she gestured to her and Finnick. Just then Cinna walked around the corner just to stop and walk into Prim's room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Snow took Prim; we're going to get her back." I told him.

"good, I'll come with." He said excited. I looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I need an adventure." He whined as I sighed and shook my head.

"Alright, we need to go." I said impatiently. They all nodded and followed me out the door. I grabbed my bow and arrow as I ran down the stairs and busted out of the front door.

"This way "Rue said pointing to a path in the forest. I nodded and ran off onto the path. Rue's black hair was hard to see in the dark as we walked down the path. Peeta was standing at my side fully alert. I sighed and looked at him.

"Why is we are both always tense?" I asked Peeta. He laughed without humor.

"Well, right now I'm tense because we are going to rescue your little sister from a resurrected man who wants to kill you." He explained. I laughed.

"I guess I see your point." I barked. He laughed and held out his hand, I took it immediately. His hand sweat under the heat of mine. Still just knowing that he was here made me feel like I was completely alone with him. We walked down the path. I looked around making sure Rue was in my sight. Like magic she was there one second and gone the next. I looked around furiously searching for her brown eyes. Finally I saw her, she up ahead starring back at me in horror. I ran to her stilling holding on to Peeta's hand.

"Katniss."she stuttered in fear.

"What is it Rue?" I whispered. She said nothing she just looked up. I followed her eyes to see the glow of a sword shinning off of the moon. I knew that sword I told myself.

"Katniss, something doesn't feel right." Peeta said anxiously. I heard rustling above in the trees. I looked up quickly just to get leaves fall on my face. Suddenly, I heard my names screamed from a far. It came from behind us. The others must have gotten attacked. I quickly ran back with Rue and Peeta tagging along side me trying to keep up. I skidded to a stop when I saw them surrounding everyone. I pulled Peeta and Rue back to the side into a bush. There they stood like ghost from my past. Cato stood next to Glimmer, her holding a bow and arrow and him holding his sword. Marvel was off in the shadows yelling furiously at a man. It must be Snow I realized. Sure enough Snow and Marvel came out of the shadows. I gasped in shock when I saw Marvel's spear pressed against Prim's neck. How did this happen! I thought terrified. How is it that everyone from my past that had died had just magically come back to life? Just then I heard someone laugh. I looked over at Cato but he wasn't saying a word, his eyes were on the treetops. I looked up nervously just to see eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I see you're still with lover boy" a wicked voice cackled. I gasped as I saw her brown hair start to glow in the moonlight.

"Clove." I said in horror as she leaped. Peeta let go of my hand and lunged in front of me just as someone grabbed my arms and covered my mouth with a cloth. It took me a couple seconds to realize that the cloth had knockout gas on it. Before I could help myself I breathed in and my eyes sealed shut again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My recent thoughts filled my head. The last thing I remembered was Peeta jumping in front of me shielding me from Clove. I was captured and gagged until pasted out. I moved my arms trying to figure out why they ached. I wasn't able to move my hands. I opened my eyes. I was in a bright room that was completely white. I looked down at my body. I was strapped in a chair with metal bars around my wrists. I yanked upward trying to break free of their hold but no matter what they did they never moved. Where was I? I thought looking around again. Just as that thought came into my mind the door unlocked. My head shot up to see Snow walk in. I glared viciously and he grinned evilly. He pulled out a chair that was by a desk that I hadn't noticed before. The desk too was white. He pulled the chair a few feet away from me.

"Katniss, do you know where you are?" He asked gently although his eyes screamed vengeance. I stared into his eyes furiously.

"Hell" I responded. He laughed evilly.

"Trust me you're not there yet." He chuckled.

"Then where am I Snow?" I asked growing impatient. He laughed.

"Katniss, have you ever heard the term hijacking?" he asked spectrally. Every nerve in my body froze when he spook that sentence. I shook my head. "You haven't?" he pressed.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. I had no way out. I was helpless. I was chained to a chair that I couldn't get out of. No one was around to help me and I was alone with my archenemy.

"I'm taking back what is mine. Because of you I lost everything. I lost the capital." He sneered

"You did that to yourself." I told him. Without warning he arched his hand and slapped me across the face.

"You! The mocking jay did this to me. It's time you pay." He growled. I shook my head.

"This would have happened anyway." I sighed.

"I know that but you were still the one that made the uprising." He hissed. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it. I could see it in his eyes.

"You can't take the capital back." I hissed. He laughed.

"And who would stop me? You're chained to a chair, the rest of you're friends are stuck in the arena," he stopped in mid sentence and looked at me. I was frozen. In the arena? I thought in horror.

"So that's you're big plan? To put us all back in the arena so we can kill each other off? If you want me dead that much then why don't you just kill me yourself?" I snapped. He smiled.

"I did try to kill you katniss, many times." He said.

"When did you try to kill me?" I asked furiously.

"Well, there was when I hijacked Peeta, when I put you in the arena the second time, when I bombed the hospital during the uprising and turning the fence up to high voltage right after you went into the woods." He informed. I froze, it all made sense now, after the uprising started all these bad things happened to me. It was Snow. It was his attempts to kill me.

"That was all you." I sneered. He laughed and nodded.

"None of my attempts worked but I know this one will." he said. What did he have planned I asked myself.

"Can't you just cut the chitchat and start making my life a living hell?" I asked. He nodded. What was I saying? I thought in horror.

"Ok Katniss." He replied. Suddenly the chair I was strapped to slid back so it was a bed.

"What the-" I said but Snow's hands covered my mouth.

"Shhhh Katniss relax, its only hijacking." He laughed evilly. I struggled helplessly but it was no use. I was strapped onto a metal chair. Snow pulled out a tube and other equipment. My head was spinning. I couldn't fight. Snow pulled the tube towards me; he put it up against my mouth. I shook my head back and fourth trying to get it away from me. "Katniss, I'm going to get it in you one way or the other." He sneered. He sighed when I protested more. I saw him reach in his bag. Without warning I saw him stab a need le in my arm. Before I could stop myself I cried out in pain. Sucking the gas that was in the tube. I coughed and I felt lightheaded. My eyes slowly closed. It felt like I was having needles injected into my head. My whole body felt numb. Just as the pain lessened I got this searing pain in my head. I couldn't think. My mind felt like it was taken over. I could hear my screams but I couldn't feel my mouth moving. Then just like that it all stopped. I felt the tube come off my mouth and something go into my arm. All of the sudden my brain was there. I opened my eyes to see a man looking at me. He grabbed my face and made me look at him. I looked around still freaking out. A minute ago I was thinking of something and scared because of something but I don't remember what it was about. I don't even remember my own name I thought. Who am I? I asked myself frightened.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice was a broken cry.

"You're name is Katniss Everdeen, you live in district 12."The man answered. "My name is Snow, I mean you no harm." He added. I nodded to myself it sounded familiar.

"What am I doing here?" I asked. He unlatched the metal bars from the chair. I sat up.

"You've been put in the hunger games dear." He said sweetly. I froze. The hunger games? I blinked to see a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. I recognized her, I just didn't know how yet. She kind of looked like me I noticed.

"Are we going to the arena now?" I asked when he stood up.

"Yes" he replied as he took my hand. Someone opened the door and we both walked through. There was a large tube at the end of the hall. Snow lead me to it and I stepped in. "May the odds be ever in you're favor and remember only one can survive." he told me. The tube closed then and it started to rise up. How was I going to survive? I asked myself. I shook my head knowing the answer, the hunger games were never meant for survival. It was meant for punishing someone for what they've done. What did I do then? I asked. Suddenly a flash of a handful of berries was in front of my eyes. Berries I thought. What was so important about berries? Just then I heard a scream I jumped off the platform and started sprinting. I had no idea what I was doing just that whoever just screamed, they were in trouble and I needed to help them. For some reason whomever's scream that was it was very familiar. I had this feeling deep in my mind that I need to save that person no matter the cost. I saw a bow and arrow lying on the grass; I snatched it up and pulled out a arrow. I set the arrow on the bow and sprinted threw the trees. I stopped as I recognized the blonde haired girl. The forest somehow looked familiar too.

"Katniss" the girl cried in joy. A boy with bronze hair starred at me smiling. I pulled out my arrow and released it and watched as it went straight into his heart. The little girl ran to me and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me. "Katniss! I'm so glad you're ok," she cried. Suddenly a canon went off I shot out of her arms and raised my bow. "Katniss it's just telling us that you kill marvel. We got to go, the others are probably coming." She told me as she tugged on my arm.

"Others?" I asked. She looked at me.

"You know, Cato, Clove, Glimmer." She said. This didn't make sense, how come I feel like I know all these people but can't remember how?

"Who are you?" I asked the little girl.

"Katniss it's me, your little sister. It's Prim." She informed me. I didn't have a sister did I? I asked myself. I got another flash then, it was I a baby. I recognized my mom and dad.

"Say hi to your new little sister Katniss." Said my mother as I took the baby.

"She's so cute! What's her name?" I exclaimed.

"Primrose." My mother replied. I gasped. She was my sister. These flashes weren't just images, they were memories.

"Prim" I gasped. She nodded.

"Come on Katniss, we have to go." She said tugging on my arm. I walked away from the boy's dead body and let my sister pull me through the forest to safety.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Prim tugged on my pulling me through the forest. I didn't know where I was going. This forest looked so familiar. There were so many things I could almost remember but it couldn't remember them clearly. It was like my mind and memories were piled up behind a wall that I couldn't break. The sun was starting to go down now. Prim started to pull me faster through the forest until she stopped suddenly.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me with a finger on her lips. I closed my mouth right away. She let go of my hand and turned towards me.

"Stay here." She commanded. I nodded and she walked through a bush disappearing. I stood there waiting for what felt like hours. What was so important that I was missing? I knew someone must have brainwashed me. They must have taken my memory away and replaced it with what they wanted me to remember. For some reason I felt like this has happened before. I just couldn't figure out how. I heard rustling in the bushes then. It must be Prim I told myself. I was happy that I at least could remember my own sister. Just then, a picture of Prim getting carried away to the platform. I recognized Effie. The guards pulled Prim farther away from me. Before I could stop myself I jumped out of the group and towards Prim.

"Prim!" I screamed as the guards pushed me back to my spot in the crowd. I pushed against them then helplessly yelled. "I volunteer!" I snapped out of the memory then. Prim was in the hunger games I asked myself. No, I corrected myself, I went in her place. It all made since now, the forest looked familiar because I had been here before. I had been put in the hunger games. That must have been why that boy back in the meadow looked familiar. Suddenly another memory flashed in my eyes. I was standing in the forest looking around franticly. I heard a tune that a bird started singing. For some reason the tune meant something bad. I sang my tune and listened for a response. There was a sound coming. The memory disappeared when I saw Prim come through the bushes.

"It's safe." She told me as she held out her hand again. I nodded and took her hand immediately locked with hers and she tugged me threw the bushes. It was so dark, I could barely see.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She said nothing and just tugged me farther into the forest. I could see a dim light ahead but I didn't know what it was. I watched as the light became brighter and brighter. "Prim! Where are you taking me?" I asked franticly. She pulled us threw a pair of trees now revealing another meadow. There was a small fire. Heads popped up as we stumbled threw the trees and into the meadow.

"Who is it!" a voice hissed. Prim stepped forward. I saw a man stand up and raise his spear.

"Relax Finnick, it's just me" Prim said. I saw the man relax and put down his spear. Prim walked into the meadow as more people stood up. What the hell is going on? I thought starting to panic. I knew I knew these voices but why couldn't I remember. I knew the man finnick but I could remember how or where I had met him. This was driving me insane, why couldn't I remember! What had someone done to me? I couldn't remember how I grew up or my best friend's name. I couldn't even remember why I was here. My head fell in defeat. I didn't know what was happening to me and I probably wouldn't ever figure it out.

"Katniss," Prim called. My head snapped up. She ran towards me and tugged on my arm. "Hey are you ok?" she asked gently. I shook my head and fell to my knees. I didn't know what was happening to me. I felt tears behind my eyes and before I could stop myself I was balling. The man named finnick ran to me.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Prim. She shook her head.

"I don't know. She was acting weird ever since she found me." Prim told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked seriously. Prim looked at me uneasily.

"She didn't remember me at first and she just been so jumpy. And she kind of killed marvel." Prim coughed. Finnick starred at me.

"Katniss you do you remember me?" he asked gently. I looked at him, did I remember him? I asked myself. I knew I had met him before. I couldn't think of where though. I honestly couldn't remember. I shook my head.

"I know I know you, but I can't remember. I don't remember anything!" I cried.

"It's ok katniss, just calm down sweetie." He soothed. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me to his chest. I cried softly unable to stop him.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Prim asked worried. Finnick looked at her.

"I think someone erased her memory. I have to make sure she doesn't remember anyone else." He told her as he turned and carried me into the meadow. I felt him lay me down on the ground.

"Katniss?" someone yelled. I knew that voice I told myself. A memory of something flashed by my eyes again only I saw no picture. I felt something on my lips. I had no idea what it was. I felt like it had happened a thousand times before this though. Suddenly I felt arms around me. They felt so warm and comforting. I almost wanted to wrap my arms around them and let the person hold onto me forever.

"No Peeta!" Prim yelled as he pulled me up. Before I could realize what he was doing he crushed his lips to mine. His lips were warm and for some reason the kiss felt so right. No I told myself as he pulled away. Who the hell was this guy? And how did he think that for any reason he could kiss me? Fury boiled up inside of me until I pulled my hand up and smacked him across the face.

"Katniss?" he said in shock. I smiled at myself. I had got him good. Where did I learn to hit like that.

"We told you to stop." Prim said trying no to laugh.

"This is not funny Prim." he sneered. I stepped in front of Prim.

"Don't talk to her like that." I snapped. Prim walked to my side.

"It's ok katniss." Prim said touching my arm. I shook my head.

"It is not ok! Who the hell is this guy?" I fumed. They all were taken aback.

"Katniss what happened to you?" Peeta asked. I asked myself that same question a millions times before.

"You tell me." I sneered. Finnick stepped in front of me.

"We think someone messed with her memory." He informed Peeta. Peeta froze.

"You mean she got hijacked?" he asked in terror. Prim gasped.

"But if she got hijacked why can she remember me?" she asked. She almost had tears in her eyes.

"Who ever hijacked here must have focused the memories so they could pick which ones they wanted her to forget more." Finnick said in astonishment.

"But who?" Prim asked.

"Snow." Peeta said helplessly. Finnick's head fell.

"We don't know that." Prim insisted, tears falling from her eyes now. Prim I thought heartbroken.

"Prim don't cry." I pleaded. She looked at me and I grabbed her arm and hugged her to my chest. She cried on my chest as tears started to fill my eyes. I quickly pushed them away. Peeta came towards me. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Katniss, who was the first person that you talked to when you woke up?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"A man named Snow." I replied. Peeta looked at Finnick.

"What did he say to you?" Finnick asked.

"He told me that I was Katniss Everdeen and that I was in the hunger games. He told me not to worry and that I could trust him. He also told me that he wished the odds were in my favor and only one could win." I said remembering everything he had said to me. Peeta looked at me heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry katniss." He told me as I saw a tear fall from his cheek. "You really don't remember me?" he asked. His voice was eager. I looked into his blue eyes. They looked so familiar. I couldn't figure out why. I felt like I didn't want to though. I shook my head and looked down at Prim who was still crying on my chest.

"Prim. Hey, calm down. I'm fine. I'm right here." I cooed. She looked up at me crying more.

"No Katniss, you're not fine. You don't remember." She cried.

"Prim." I said unable to say anything else.

"Katniss you have to remember something you don't understand." She said begging me to tell her. I nodded. I pulled her and I to our knees. Peeta and Finnick sat down beside us.

"I saw berries. I saw me volunteer in your place in the hunger games. I heard a tune that birds sang." I said. They all looked at each other.

"Katniss those things all happened and the berries were poisonous and you and Peeta threatened to eat them in your first hunger games." Finnick explained.

"My first?" I asked confused. Finnick nodded.

"Katniss, it all started when my name was pulled out of the bowl for the hunger games. You volunteered for me and Peeta was the other tribute. You both went to the hunger games. Haymitch, your teacher told Peeta that you guys would have a better chance if you guys acted like you guys loved each other. So you guys did that and you kissed Peeta. You guys won the hunger games together. They other contenders that you clashed with were Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel and Rue." Just then a little girl jumped down and landed by my feet.

"Hey katniss! I'm glad you found us." She exclaimed. I looked at her. A memory flashed between my eyes. I saw the little girl lying on the ground with a spear in her heart. I pulled her in my lap.

"Sing to me katniss." She whispered. A tear fell from my eyes as I started singing. I sang the song my father used to sing to me. She stopped moving then and her eyes sealed shut. I cried and walked to a patch of flowers. I picked some and walked back to the little girl. I put the flowers all around her and walked away crying. The memory faded then.

"Katniss this is rue, -" Peeta told me.

"I know," I said cutting him off. He looked at me. "I remember her." I told him. Finnick nodded and continued with the story.

"You and Peeta won the hunger games and then you and Peeta were forced to tour the districts. You started an uprising in the districts. Snow tried to punish you by putting you in the hunger games again. That 's where you met me. We got out of the hunger games but Snow captured Peeta. He got hijacked and we rescued Peeta. He was programmed to kill you, he got better with your help and you became the mocking jay and helped district 13 take down Snow. You guys did but Boggs, Prim, and me died. Then you were free and you guys moved back to district 12." Finnick finished.

"Wait if you died how are you alive?" I asked in shock.

"We can't figure that out. It's like someone magically revived everyone that died that you knew." Finnick explained. I nodded.

"I'm going to sleep." Prim announced. I nodded and kissed her forehead. Finnick nodded and hugged me.

"Good night katniss." He said as I let him go and he turned and made a bed out of grass. I sat next to Peeta.

"So, what did he keep out of the story of my life?" I asked knowing there was something. Peeta looked at me.

"How did you know?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I just got a feeling. Now were you my best friend?" I asked. He smiled and looked at me.

"No I was your husband." He sighed. I sat in shock. How could I forget my own husband!

"Oh." I said looking down.

"Yah" Peeta laughed. He sat up. "I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight katniss." He said. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I sighed as he walked away. How could I forget the man I loved? I honestly don't remember him at all. I can't believe Snow could do this to me. I can't believe he had that much power that he could actually do that. I sighed as I walked over to Prim. I laid down and closed my eyes. I was going to figure out how to fix my memory. I needed to. I felt like something bad was going to happen if I didn't fix myself. I guess I was just going to wait. But in the mean time I'll just plan my revenge. I couldn't remember that much about Snow but one thing I knew was certain. He was going to find out how evil I could be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I jolted away to rustling footsteps and someone yelling out my name. I opened my eyes to see everyone up and Prim inches away from my face.

"Katniss get up! We have to leave." Prim exclaimed. I groaned and turned on my side. I heard Prim sigh. "Do you really want me to make Peeta wake you up?" she asked.

"I'm up! I'm up." I yelled as I quickly scrambled to my feet. There was no way I was letting him anywhere near me. Yah, he was supposed to be my husband or boyfriend but, I had no memory of that. All I had was stupid flashes that I had no idea what they related to. I just didn't understand how I could remember some people and then not remember the ones that were most important to me. I remembered Prim and Rue but no one else. I stood up and walked to Prim's side.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Prim laughed.

"What?" I asked confused. She smiled and pointed to my head. I groaned as I raised my hand and felt the haystack that was my hair. I tried to untangle it but helplessly failed with a sigh. Peeta walked over to me. I smirked and stepped away.

"Katniss trust me I know what I'm doing. I've done this for you like a million times." He told me smiling. I looked at Prim and she nodded.

"Come on Katniss, you can't tell me you still don't feel anything. You love him." She insisted. I looked back at Peeta. Did I love him? I asked myself. No I said. But it would be lying if I said that I didn't feel something when he looked into my eyes. I could say that my heart didn't uncontrollably jump out of my chest when he came close to me. I could feel something but I had no idea what it was. I knew it was there though. No matter what, it was always there haunting my insides and messing with my mind.

"Her memory's gone Prim." Finnick's voice rang through the silence. Prim smirked at Finnick.

"That doesn't mean he erased her feelings. He couldn't do that if he wanted to." Prim barked. Finnick sighed.

"Well, katniss do you feel something?" Finnick asked looking at me. I froze. I couldn't answer that. I felt my eyes wandering to the ground. I felt everyone's stare on me. It made me want to make a run for it.

"Umm," I said awkwardly.

"Do you?" Peeta almost demanded. I found myself looking in Peeta's eyes. I had the sudden earge to just run into his arms and let him hold me. I quickly shook the thought of it out of my mind.

"I feel safe with you. I know that I feel something else to but I don't know what it is." I answered truthfully unable to look away from Peeta's eyes. When my voice came out I could see in Peeta's eyes that he was relived but sad. I guessed that he wanted me to remember. I wanted that too with all my might but I just couldn't. No matter what I did I couldn't. I knew that there was something about him. "But I still can't remember." I added in a low voice.

"Katniss, it's fine. We don't expect you too, I only hope." Peeta told me. I nodded.

"I do too." I whispered. I sighed and walked towards everyone else. "Let's go, we don't want them to catch up to us." I said looking around. Finnick smiled trying to hide his laughter. I glared.

"She's right; we don't want them to find us." Finnick stated. Everyone nodded and turned in the opposite direction that I was turned. I sighed turning around and following them threw a patch of bushes. When I finally caught up to them I stood by Prim's side.

"Why can't you just admit you love him?" She demanded. I shook me. Because I can't tell him that, he'll take advantage of me. Oh and because I don't love him! I answered her question in my head.

"Because I don't love him!" I hissed through my teeth back. She looked unconvinced.

"Please katniss, you can't take your eyes off him." She smirked. I glared at her.

"I do not!" I replied defensively back. She laughed.

"Oh come on! Just give Peeta a chance. Even without your memory you probably won't be able to stop yourself from falling in love with your husband." She told me in a low voice so no one could hear.

"He is not my husband!" I hissed. She sighed in frustration.

"You're impossible." she insisted. I shook my head. When was she going to give it up? When were they all going stop? I couldn't remember so, that was the end of it. There was a one and a million chance that I could ever remember anything and I wasn't the one. I would never remember and I accepted that but why couldn't they? I guess they were all stuck on who I used to be. I turned to Prim then. She was looking forward whistling. I heard another song echo back then. It sounded familiar. A memory flashes in front of my eyes then, I was in the forest. It was the same memory from before. It was the memory of Rue dying. I heard the same tune then, I replied singing my tune. It was the same tune that I was hearing now but what did it mean? I asked myself. I closed my eyes trying to make the memory reach further. I remember running through the woods in a hurry. I whistled and panicked when no one responded. I ran in a direction and then heard someone scream. It must be Rue I told myself. I ran towards the scream my bow and arrow set, ready to strike if I had to. I ran threw a pair of trees to see Rue tied up. I untangle her and she turns away panicking and pointing behind me. Marvel stood there with his spear in his hand. He threw it the same time I released my arrow. He dropped dead and so did Rue. I was knocked out of the memory then when something hit my side making me tumbled over. I fell then hit something hard; I felt arms trying to help me up. I opened my eyes to see Rue climbing a tree and disappearing. Peeta was the one I bumped into. I shoved him hands off me and furiously looked at Prim.

"Prim! Rue!" I yelled. Prim looked away and ran to a tree. I saw an arms come and pull her up. I huffed in frustration and stalked over to the tree. A hand grabbed my wrist. I turned to see Peeta.

"Katniss, just let them go." He insisted. I sighed.

"They could get hurt." I said. He smiled.

"Katniss, they know how to take care of themselves." Peeta told me. I knew he was right but if something happened and I wasn't there it was his entire fault. I knew that I couldn't live without Prim. She was my little sister. She was the only family I had left.

"So how did we meet?" I asked Peeta. He smiled.

"We knew each other as kids but we never really connected until we both were in the hunger games." He told me.

"So we were friends?" I asked. he shrugged.

"Not really, it was Haymitch that made up the whole love birds thing." He barked. I nodded to myself. I didn't remember any of this but somehow it sounded familiar. I blinked to see myself pushing Peeta against a vase. It looked like we were in an elevator. "you didn't know about it at first." He added laughing to himself. I blinked again to see Peeta in a suit talking to a man. There was an audience off the stage.

"Handsome lad like you, there must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" the man asked.

Peeta sighed. "Well there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure that she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

"She have another fellow?" the man asked.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like he," says Peeta.

"So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" the man encouraged.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help in my case," Peeta said.

"Why ever not?" the man asked. Peeta blushed then.

"Because… because she came here with me." he stammered. What? I thought as the memory faded. So I was in the hunger games with Peeta. Peeta said that I hadn't known about the plan. Maybe I was watching this and then when it was over, I pushed him like I saw earlier. I was finally getting glimpses of memories I had that Peeta was in. I looked up at Peeta. Should I tell him? I asked myself. No. he'll make a big deal out of it. I didn't want that.

"So what happened after that?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Well, you were pissed and then when we were alone you pushed me in an elevator." He told me laughing. I smiled. I was right. It was a memory. I was getting my memory back.

"Then what happened in the hunger games? I mean I know we won but what else?" I asked. He half smiled.

"I was in a group with Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel. They were looking for you; they trapped you in a tree. Then you dropped a tracker-jacker nest on us and got away with Rue's help. Then I protected you, Cato cut me. I ran off and hid. They announced that two people from the same district could win together so you ran off to find me. when you did, we hid off in a cave. We kissed, then won." He explained. I nodded.

"So then after we won we got married?" I edged confused. It was hard to put everything together. It was like my life was a puzzle now and I couldn't find the pieces. He nodded.

"Yes, Snow made us get married and then tour the districts. Then he put us in the 74th hunger games. That was where we met Finnick and Mags. Mags died in the games. Then we were saved but I was left behind. You became the mocking jay. Snow hijacked me and then you saved me but it was too late. I was already programmed to kill you." Peeta told me.

"Wait programmed?" I asked confused.

"He did the same thing to me that he did to you so you lost your memory," He sighed.

"So you could remember anyone either?" I edged. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, he made me think that you were the enemy and that it was my job to kill you." He sighed.

"So when we saved you, you tried to kill me?" I asked. He nodded. Snow had done this to me. Everything thing that made my life a living hell in the past was all because he did it. He almost made Peeta kill me and now he had taken my memory from me.

"I'm sorry Katniss, if you're uncomfortable with me hovering all the time. It's just that I was always thankful for you for not giving up on me when I got hijacked. I just want to help you the way you helped me." he apologized. I was taken aback by his words. I never would have thought of it that way. I looked into his blue eyes. They were so comforting and gentle. No wonder why I fell in love with him. He was so caring and kind, so protective and thoughtful. Wait what am I saying? I thought. I couldn't love him.

"Its fine Peeta, I understand." I stuttered. I froze when I heard someone whistle a tune. It was Rue. I whistled back quickly. There must be danger ahead. I looked at Peeta nervously.

"What is it?" he asked. I didn't answer, I just looked ahead to see everyone walking ahead right into the trap.

"Stop!" I screamed just as I was 3 figures come through the bushes with their weapons ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I saw everyone turn towards me just as the three of them came through the bushes with their weapons ready. I had made them completely unaware of what was going on behind them. Clove, Cato and Glimmer advanced on them just as they all turned. They were completely unarmed. Finnick, Mags and me were the only ones armed. There were no weapons other than the ones we came with. I pushed Peeta behind me, pulling out my bow. I set my arrow and released. It hit right by Cato's feet, where I wanted it. He looked up and glared at me. He was about a hundred yards away when I heard a scream. Prim I thought in horror. I heard someone laugh evilly and another scream. I panicked looking at Peeta. He shook his head.

"No Katniss, they'll kill you." He told me. I looked into his eyes as mine started to tear up. Then I did the one thing I knew was the stupidest thing I could do. I wrapped my arms around Peeta, wrapping my bow and arrow around him. He didn't seem to notice he just hugged me back. He pulled out of the hug and looked at me with wide eyes. He hesitated were he stood then without warning he crushed his lips to mine. I froze not knowing weather I should kiss back or pull away. Pull away my mind told me but for some reason I didn't trust it right now. He pulled away looking sorry. I stared into his eyes. I got this shock through my whole body. I blinked and saw Peeta and me in the cave. I saw Peeta dead, me crying over him. Finnick giving him SPR. Him waking up and my heart popping out of my chest in relief. I saw the day I married him and my wedding dress turning into flames. I saw Cinna getting beat to death. I saw Mags walking into the fog. My memory, I thought amazed. It had come back. I looked at Peeta. Peeta who had been there for me no matter how many times I told him to go away. Peeta had done what I had done for him. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in crushing my lips to his. He paused surprised and then kissed me back. I pulled away and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I whispered, I love you Peeta." I turned and ran towards the trees.

"Katniss!" he yelled after me. I climbed the closest tree disappearing. I listened for the screams again. When they rang I flew from tree to tree to see Glimmer standing a few feet away from Prim and Rue who were both screaming there heads off. I flew to the nearest tree just as Glimmer jumped on their tree. I jumped not thinking about how stupid it was. I slammed into Glimmer and almost feel off the tree. She fell down screaming. I started to fall too but I felt hands grab me and pull me back up.

"Good you heard us." Rue told me. I chuckled.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked anxiously. Rue looked at me with a sad expression on her face.

"Glimmer shot an arrow, it hit Prim. " she sighed looking at Prim. I gasped rushing to Prim. She was bleeding on her stomach.

"Oh my god! Prim." I almost screamed. She smiled sheeply at me.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I should have stayed with you on the ground." She said in a weak voice. I felt tears behind my eyes. This was it. I told myself. She was going to die again. No! I screamed at myself. Prim was strong, Prim would survive.

"Prim just hang on. We'll get you help." I almost begged her. She smiled and reached out for my hands. I picked her up and set her on the tree.

"Katniss, this is what Snow wanted. I figured it out. He wanted you to remember me so he could kill me off." She said. I shook my head.

"No Prim you're not going to die. You're going to live! You have to live" I cried my eyes full of tears now. She smiled and shook her head.

"Katniss, just remember. For me." She whispered as her eyelids fluttered.

"Rue get help!" I screamed. Rue disappeared and my head fell. "Prim" I cried helplessly shaking her. I closed her eyes that were wide open and laid my head on her chest. I listened hard for her heartbeat until it was gone completely. My tears fell from my eyes as easy as words came out of my mouth. "No." I said in a quiet voice. I looked up at Prim's childish face. I remembered all the times I saw a smile on the beautiful face. "Prim please come back to me. You can't leave me. You can't." I whispered kissing her forehead after. She was cold now. I knew then she was truly dead. I moved away from her crying my heart out. I turned preparing to jump off the tree. I looked over at Prim unable to jump yet. I ran back over to her and held her to my chest.

"Prim!" I screamed as loud as I could. I looked down at her again. "I remembered Prim." I whispered in a broken cry. I grabbed her in my arms and turned and jumped off the tree. We landed right next to Glimmer. I looked down at her to see a puddle of blood surrounding her head. She was dead I told myself. I turned toward the entrance to the clearing. I stepped through the trees to see everyone standing a few feet apart. What were they doing? Making a peace treaty or something stupid like that?

"Katniss!" Finnick said running towards me. "What happened?" he asked staring at Prim's dead body in horror.

"Glimmer happened." I hissed. He looked at me sadly.

"Is she dead?" he asked knowing the answer already.

"I pushed her off a tree." I told him Blankly. He reached out his hands and took Prim into his arms.

"Katniss, Mags is dead and umm." He told me unable to finish. I stared at him seeing the fear in his eyes. I knew exactly whom he was talking about. I pushed past him and basically sprinted towards the group. I almost fell when I saw Peeta lying on the ground. I fell to my knees staring at him in horror.

"Peeta." I whispered in horror. My hands went to his face. I shook my head in horror. Snow could not take him away from me. He was the one thing I couldn't afford to lose. When Prim died he was the one thing that helped me get through. Now that Prim was actually dead, I needed him now more than ever. My eyes were filled with more tears now. I took a deep breath and crushed his lips against mine. I used all I had, passionately kissing him. I can't believe that I had forgotten him for so long. I swear Snow was going to be dead and anyone that got in my way was going to be dead too. I was done with him and what he was doing to my life. I pulled away from Peeta and quickly looked away with more tears falling down my face. Suddenly I heard a little cough. My head wiped around to see Peeta's eyes fluttering.

"Katniss" he coughed. I flung myself at him grabbing his face and crushing my lips to his once again.

"You idiot! Don't ever scare like that ever again!" I yelled at him when the kiss broke off. He laughed and stood up.

"I won't." he said laughing.

"What's going on?" Finnick asked me confused. I laughed.

"I'm back Finn, my memory has returned." I announced. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I stood beside Peeta walking to the group. I noticed two new faces. Cato and Clove. I glared and Cato just raised his hands.

"We're on your side. Snow said we weren't going to be put in the games. He lied and Clove and me don't want to die again. We want revenge." He told me.

"Fair enough, I told him, but I am going to kill Snow. He is mine." He grinned string down at me.

"When do we start planning?" he asked.

"Who says we need a plan." I laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We all sat down in a circle planning, even though I had planning. All my plans burned up in flames but we were doing it anyway. So far we had no idea how to drag Snow down into the hunger games.

"Why are we even planning? He might be able to hear us." Peeta insisted. I smiled and grabbed his hand. It was so perfect in mine.

"He right." Finnick said looking directly at me. I was the one calling the shots. Snow had done most of his evil things to me. I almost felt like I was the mocking jay again but this time, I had the one thing that made me whole. I had Peeta. It also helped that he wasn't trying to kill. I looked at Finnick. Peeta was right. I smiled.

"I know what to do." I told them. Finnick smiled and Peeta squeezed my hand. I quickly squeezed back.

"So what's your plan?" Cato asked. He was holding Clove's hand. She was smiling like she has been for the last hour when we decided to work together. It was kind of funny how easily Cato, Clove and everyone got along. They were actually nice when they aren't trying to kill you. Finnick laughed.

"Any plan she puts together goes up in flames." He chuckled. Peeta laughed.

"That's true." I agreed. "Don't worry, no plan suits me pretty well." I told them.

"Remember when you ran off to save the kids in the hospital?" finnick asked. I laughed.

"Yes, you guys all ran after me, Gale asked me what exactly was my plan and I told him I didn't have one. Then Haymitch threatened me." I explained. Peeta chuckled at my side.

"Haymitch, oh how I remember all the sober night we had…" Peeta said dramatically. I laughed.

"What sober nights?" I demanded still laughing. Haymitch was never sober. Peeta laughed too.

"I was just kidding, there were none." He chuckled. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I miss Haymitch." I whispered. Peeta snorted.

"I don't." I looked at him sharply. "No offense but I don't want to give him anymore baths. He always threw up on me. It was disgusting." Peeta said I laughed.

"I always made you do those." I sighed.

"Remind me to get you for those," he said. I laughed.

"I'll just watch you fail." I snorted. He nudged me.

"So we're just going to risk it?" Cato demanded. I smiled.

"Well, that's the only way it would work for me." I sighed.

"I think what Cato's trying to say is that as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he's scared of what the out come will be." Clove said. That was the first thing she's said I thought to myself. Cato frowned.

"It's just because I don't want to lose you, " he cooed. I smiled. They were so cute together.

"Never." Clove vowed. Cato smiled and leaned in and kissed her. I smiled as Peeta stood up straight and held out his hand. I smiled looking at him and grabbed it. he bowed and my hands went over my eyes. What was he doing! I thought. He knew I couldn't dance, god he couldn't even dance.

"Come on! We can have at least some fun." He begged. I sighed and curtsied. He laughed and pulled me in wrapping his arms around back. I smiled resting my head on his shoulder again. My life was complete with Peeta. He was my faith when I was crashing down. He was my hope when I didn't believe. He was everything I need. We turned around in a circle. I tripped over my own feet and fell. Peeta let me drop before he caught me grinning. He leaned in and crushed his lips to mine. I kissed back passionately. Snow had failed at trying to separate us. Every time he tried we just got closer. I knew the only way to get Snow down here was to give him what he was after. He did this all to kill me, his mission would be done if I actually died. He'd have to come down here to make sure I was actually dead. Rue I thought. I needed Rue. I pulled out of Peeta's arms and he smirked. I smiled sheeply and he let me go. I bolted towards the trees then hearing Peeta and Cato talking behind me.

"Where's she going?" Cato asked. Peeta laughed.

"She figured something out." Peeta chuckled.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I know her better than I know me." Peeta told him. I climbed up the tree where I saw Rue.

"Hey, I have a question for you…" I told her. She turned. She had trees on her face.

"Oh Katniss it's you." She sniffed.

"What's wrong Rue?" I asked. She looked away.

"I just miss Prim." She told me. I froze. My dear little sister I thought sadly.

"I miss her too." I said. My voice sounded wrong. Rue hugged me tight then leaned away and wiped her tears.

"What was your question?" she asked. I leaned closer in.

"You know grains, leaves. And berries. Is there something that mimics death?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded. And leaned towards me.

"It's called huffleberry… you can't move for 24 hours. It like paralyzes you but it's different because you can't breath." She whispered.

"It's safe though right?" I asked in a whisper. She smiled.

"The only risk is someone killing you while you're paralyzed." She whispered.

"Can we find it in here?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. She turned and jumped to the next tree. "You coming?" she asked. I nodded and followed her. She took me to a cave. We walked around the back and I swear all I could see were berries.

"Which one is it?" I hissed. She leaned down and picked up the smallest one.

"It's right here." She replied.

"That's it! I thought it would be bigger." I exclaimed. Rue laughed and crawled up the tree.

"Why did you need it? Are you going to use it on Snow?" she asked. I shook my head. I knew Snow had to be watching me. I took some of the berries that actually killed you.

"Rue, you need to protect my body. No matter what happens make sure they don't bury me and Snow doesn't kill me." I told her. She nodded and I held up the bad berry. I had the right one in ht same hand ready to be thrown in my mouth as soon as I fell and Rue said I had the bad berry. The two berries looked very similar. I threw the "bad berry" in my mouth just as Rue screamed.

"Katniss no! That's the wrong berry that one will kill you!" I gulped. I threw myself clutching my throat as I made myself fall off the tree. I heard Rue scream and I felt myself hit the ground and then my eyes closed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guys! So this chapter kind of different... I had to figure out how to make it because Katniss is passed out through most of it. Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. Kk. Enjoy guys! R&R**

Chapter 10

Snow's POV:

I watched as Katniss fell from the tree Rue and her were perched on. I had waited for this moment since the day she volunteered for her stupid, worthless sister. I watched Rue scream her head off and start crying. Why was everyone so attached to her? It's not like she was the ruler of the capital. I grinned to myself. My plan had worked. Katniss Everdeen was dead. The ironic thing was that she died from the thing that started this in the first place. She died from a stupid berry. I knew there was one last thing I had to do. I had to go down there and see her dead body myself. I stepped away from the computer screen and walked out of the dark room. I walked towards the large tube. I stepped in and it started rising up. Here I come I thought.

Rue's POV:

I saw her fall from the tree holding her throat as she plummeted towards the ground. I screamed. How could she have eaten the wrong berry? She knew what that berry looked like. I jumped down kneeling by her. One of her hands was in a fist. I pulled it apart to see the berry she had eaten. She must have eaten the right berry I thought to myself. She said Snow was watching. That's why she told me to protect her no matter what… because she was going to fake her death. I realized what I had to do then. This had to be a secret, Snow could still be watching. I had to lie. I had to lie to everyone. To Peeta, to Finnick. I threw Katniss over my shoulder as I put fake tears in my eyes. Please help me pull this off I pleaded. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Peeta walking with his head down.

"Rue, I heard you screa-" he started to say but froze when he saw Katniss. He ran to my side and I put her back on the grass. "What happened?" he demanded.

"She fell off the tree-" I said.

"Oh my god! Katniss are you in there? Please stay with me." he yelled trying to use SPR on him. I pulled him off her.

"Peeta isn't any use. She ate a berry." I sighed. He looked at me with tear in his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"She ate a berry. She asked me if there was a berry that made it seem like you were dead. So I took her to get one. She must have picked the wrong one. Then before I could stop her when she ate the bad one. She couched and fell off the tree." I lied. I was surprised how calmly lies came out of my mouth.

"But maybe she ate the right berry?" Peeta said hopefully. I shook my head.

"She ate the wrong one. I'm so sorry." I told him. He fell on her chest. I hated lying to him. It was almost the worst thing I have ever done. "Let's take her to the others." I told him. He nodded. Her picked her up and took my hand. I lead him then in the direction of the clearing.

Katniss POV:

I heard Peeta cry and Rue explained what had happened to me. Of course Rue being Rue had found out my secret but it was better for her to know. She actually knew what would happen if Snow got to my body. I felt Peeta pick me up. I wanted so much to open my eyes to see his face light up with joy but that couldn't happen right now. Peeta set me down then just as I heard Finnick ask what happened. Rue explained quickly and I felt Finnick kiss my forehead. This was the thing I was afraid of.

"We should bury her." Cato suggested. If I wasn't paralyzed right now I would have froze every muscle in my body. I felt someone pick me up. No! Please! Rue! I screamed in my mind.

"No!"I heard someone scream. Thank you! I thought. I felt someone's hands pull me into their arms.

"Rue, we need to bury her." Finnick insisted.

"Why? No one's after us!" Rue demanded. That's my girl I thought. I knew I was starting to gain my strength back I could feel it. My muscles ached from the fall. It was smart to land on my side I thought to me.

"Wrong. Give me the girl." A dark voice said. Snow I thought. It had worked he had done just what I wanted him to.

"Snow," Peeta said in horror. I Heard Snow laugh, Peeta must have tried to beat him up.

"You can't have her." Rue told him bravely. I felt someone pick me up again. "Hold on Katniss, just a few seconds. " Rue whispered in my ear. I felt her put my bow in my hand. She put an arrow in the other hand.

"Why does she have a weapon?" Snow demanded.

"It's said if you're lying dead with an item you get that item in heaven." Rue stated. I almost laughed.

"Little girl, it's time for you to give up fairy tales. Now the rest of you can leave. Go to the Cornucopia. I got what I wanted." He said.

"You killed my wife!" Peeta sneered.

"No, I won." Snow replied. "No go before I change my mind." He hissed. I heard footsteps get farther and farther away.

"Peeta, Rue. Let's go." Finnick insisted.

"No" they said at the same time.

"Peeta, Katniss would die all over again if you gave up your life because she's gone. She would want you to leave. "Rue told him.

"You're right." I heard him say. I felt him kiss my lips and whisper I love you and then heard Finnick and him walk off.

"You too little girl." Snow sneered.

"No. I won't let you do anything to Katniss." She growled. Rue stand down I thought. Be careful please I pleaded. Now I told myself. Rue seemed to have the same idea because when I opened my eyes she was jumping away. I pulled my arrow and released within seconds. Snow's eyes grew wide as the arrow struck right into his chest. Rue stood up then just as he fell. I walked over to Snow.

"I win." I hissed. Rue ran into my arms.

"Katniss we did it!" she exclaimed. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Yes we did Rue" I replied. She took my hand and we ran towards the Cornucopia.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: k guys I have a feeling you guys might be like what the hell? At the end of this chapter but, did you really think I could have them live happily ever after? So feel free to get mad. No death threats though it's just a story. So anyway I don't own Hunger Games and enjoy! R&R**

**Peeta's POV: **

Finnick had to pull me away from her dead body. I wanted so much for me to turn around and see her walking towards me but I knew it was really happening. The thing I dreaded the most. It's not like I thought it wasn't going to happen, everyone dies but I didn't expect her to go this soon. She was a fighter but I guess this fight was too much for her. We walked into the Cornucopia to see nothing. There were no tubes. No door or tunnels. Snow had lied so we would leave him to deal with Rue and Katniss. Cato and Clove were standing a few feet away. Cato's arm was around Clove's waist. They turned when they heard us. Their faces were al scared and bloody.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Snow wanted us here so we could get blown to pieces. As so as we stepped in the meadow a bomb went off." Clove told us.

"A bomb?" Finnick asked. I looked around. The smoke seemed so familiar, like I had seen it before. I couldn't put my finger on it. I took a step towards the smoke. "Peeta what are you doing?" Finnick asked. I sighed, I could figure out what it was. I turned back towards the others or what was left.

"Snow knows something. We need to go back." I told them.

"What about Rue, she'll come and find us." Cato asked. I looked at him.

"Then stay here and wait for her." I suggested. Cato and Clove nodded and I looked back at Finnick.

"Why are we even going back? She's dead Peeta." Finnick told me. I flinched.

"I don't know how to explain it. Just please help me." I begged him. He nodded and we turned and ran back into the woods.

**Katniss's POV: **

We walked through towards the cornucopia when without warning we heard a huge explosion. I jumped.

"What was that?" Rue asked. I looked at her.

"I don't know, let's just keep going. " I insisted. She nodded and we walked through another clearing. I recognized this clearing. I looked around until I stopped right in my tracks seeing Marvel's dead body lying on the ground with one of my arrows in him.

"This is where you remembered her isn't it." Rue asked. I nodded. I looked down. Prim was truly gone. I would never see her gain. Reality was hitting me for the first time. My sister was dead. I had a second chance with her and I blew it, I had let her die again. I had failed her. I fell to my knees. "Katniss, this wasn't your fault." She told me. I shook my head.

"Don't you see Rue, this is my entire fault. Snow brought you all into this because of me!" I screamed.

"Katniss, Snow was dead, someone must brought him back, whoever did, it's their fault not yours." Rue told me. I looked up at her.

"Yes, but Prim is dead, Mags is dead all because-" I cried, tears started running down my face.

"Of Snow, you avenged them when you killed him." Rue said. She sounded so grown up.

"I just wanted to save them." I cried.

"Katniss." Rue said. I stood up.

"No, I should have saved them. If I wasn't kissing Peeta when I heard you guys she might be a live right now." I sneered mostly to myself. How could I be so stupid?

"Katniss, lives get lost. People die, but we get over their loss." She told me. Her voice was kind and soft. It was like how I used to talk to Prim.

"I can't get over Prim! I'll never get over Prim!" I vowed. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"No one expects you to. Katniss she's not gone." Rue sighed. I looked sharply at her.

"What do you mean? She's dead Rue. Don't pretend that's just sick." I spat. She looked taken aback.

"Katniss, Prim will always be with you." She told me.

"Where?" I asked her helplessly. She smiled at me and pointed to my chest.

"You know where." She insisted. I sighed.

"My heart" I said half to myself. She nodded.

"She'll be in all of our hearts forever. Prim will never leave us." She vowed.

"Prim would do that." I told her.

"Katniss, Prim would want you to move on and live what you have. She wouldn't want you to cry over her." Rue told me. I knew it was true. Prim would want be to be strong. For everyone. I needed to be strong enough so I could make it out of this arena. I nodded to Prim and turned hugging her.

"You're right Rue, thank you." I told her. Rue had been here for me. She was my shoulder to cry on when Peeta wasn't there. Wait Peeta was technically there I just didn't trust him. I smiled. I would see Peeta in less than an hour.

"You're welcome." Rue told me. I nodded and took her hand again. We came through the clearing then to see Cato and Clove. Alone. I looked around to see the smoke. I froze feeling like this was all too familiar. Prim I thought furiously and no she didn't do this. The smoke was them same smoke from when she had died from before. It was from a bomb. Gale's Bomb.

**Peeta's POV: **

We walked in the same clearing that I had left her except the only thing that was laying there was leaves and Buried Prim. Finnick ran ahead of me checking the places out as I walked towards Prim's body. There was nothing around here.

"Peeta." I heard Finnick call. I ran towards him to stop in horror. Snow's dead body was lying on the ground with an arrow in his chest. Katniss's arrow. I looked towards Finnick.

"Her body?" I asked.

"I looked everywhere. It's gone." He told me. He looked at me. "You don't think…" he started. I nodded.

"I don't think Katniss would risk her life to save everyone else?" I finished. "Come on Finnick it's Katniss we're talking about." I said. He chuckled.

"You're right. Let's go." He said. I nodded and we sprinted out of the clearing and towards the Cornucopia.

**Katniss's POV:**

"Where are Peeta and Finnick?" I asked Cato. He looked at me turning pale white. I sighed "oh come on, I ate the right berry, gosh I know my berries." I told him. He laughed.

"Katniss!" I heard someone scream. I turned around to see Peeta running full speed at me.

"Peeta" I breathed as I let go of Rue's hand and raced towards him. I hit his body hard but I didn't care. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. "Peeta, I'm so sorry," I cried. I whipped my eyes seeing there were tears in them.

"Please just don't ever do that to me again." He told me. I smiled and pressed my lips to his. When we parted I laid my head on his chest.

"Never." I vowed. He took my hand and walked me over to the others just as I heard a gigantic explosion. I looked up to see the sky light up in a reddish color. I looked at Peeta just as the ground gave away from under me and I fell plummeting towards my death.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in an awhile… I've been busy, my updates might not be as fast now because schools starting soon and soccer practice already started… so anyway thanks for the reviews and stuff. The mystery is going to be reveled in these next chapters… **

**What mystery you ask? Well you're going to have to read to find out! Hehehehehe**

Chapter 12

I screamed as I fell, it couldn't end this way. I couldn't die. I had just won; I had made Snow disappear forever. Just as I thought this couldn't get any worse Peeta reached down and grabbed my hand. I knew what would happen in the end, he wouldn't let go and we would both fall to our deaths.

"Peeta, let go. Let me fall." I told him pushing my tears away. He looked at me and I saw tears start to form in his blue eyes.

"No Katniss, I won't ever let you go." He vowed. I smiled weakly.

"Peeta you have to, just let me-" I told him, tears running down my face.

"No." he said cutting me off.

"Peeta we'll both fall." I said helplessly.

"Then I will fall with you, I don't care if I die as long as I die with you." He told me. It broke my heart, I loved him so much.

"Peeta please let go." I pleaded. He shook his head and Rue came over.

"Katniss." She said. I smiled at her.

"Get him out of here. For me please." I asked her. She nodded.

"Katniss, no." Peeta said brokenhearted.

"I love you. I love you so much that I can't believe I'm doing this." I said in a broken cry. I looked down at the ground below me. I knew there was no way I could survive the fall. I looked back at Peeta.

"What?" he asked not understanding. I sighed looking into his blue eyes as I let go of his wrist that I was holding onto for dear life. I knew his hands were sweaty, I could feel it. I kept my eyes on his as I felt my hands slowly part from his. He pulled and pulled until he just looked at me. "Katniss, I-" he said but he was cut off when our fingers touched for the last time and I fell. I screamed again and saw Peeta scream from where he was. I watched heartbroken as he tried to reach for me and jump but thankfully Finnick stopped him. I'm sorry Peeta I thought right before I closed my eyes and felt myself hit the ground.

**Peeta's POV: **

I watched as she fell to her death. I stood up taking a step preparing to jump. Just as I was about to jump Finnick grabbed me and pulled me to the ground.

"Peeta she doesn't want you to do that." He told me, I just shook my head.

"I'm nothing without her!" I screamed trying to get out of his grip. Rue came up to me. I figured she was going to comfort me but she did the complete opposite. She smacked me across the face.

"Peeta pull it together! Katniss gave me one thing to do and I'm going to do it so get your butt up so we can get out of here safely." she yelled. I shook my head.

"I can't leave without her." I said helplessly.

"Peeta, she gone, you're going to have to live with that. We know Katniss; if you try to hurt yourself she will come haunt us all." Rue said. Finnick laughed.

"She's right Peeta." Finnick told me. I looked down toward the ground as I stood up. Finnick pulled me away and into the dark tunnel that was reveled when the bomb hit. I turned forwards to be sucked into the darkness once again.

**Katniss's POV:**

I felt like my whole body was crushed into a million pieces. Was I dead? I asked myself. I couldn't be alive could I? I heard another explosion. Wait, I can't hear things if I'm dead I thought. I jolted up gasping as I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying in a bed. Wait a bed I thought to myself. Why would I be in a bed? I sat up throwing the blankets off me. I was tied down or chained down so who ever saved me from that fall didn't want me to get hurt. Who would save me? Peeta couldn't have, everyone else was up on the cliff. I knew none of them jumped off to save me. I turned my body towards the edge of the bed. The room had light red walls and white carpet. The bed spread was a rich color of red that hurt my eyes when I looked at it. I pulled myself to my feet seeing the bruises on my arms and legs. They were all a yellowish color. How long have I been here? I took a step towards the window, at least I could walk I told myself. It was light outside, it was in the afternoon. I turned to quick getting whiplash as I turned towards the door. I threw the door open to revel a hallway leading to a door across the hall. I hesitated but slowly made my way towards the door. I opened it to see one thing. The one person I would expect. Gale.

**Peeta's POV:**

It's been two days since the love of my life fell to her death. I barely paid attention to anything in the last days. How could I though? Katniss had just fell off a cliff willingly knowing if I tried to pull her up we would both fall. She had died to save me from killing us both. I didn't know why but I felt like there was something inside me that was telling me to go back, to make sure she was actually dead. I sighed telling myself that feeling was only because I thought she was dead the first time and she wasn't. I knew this time she was dead. I knew it deep down in my soul but I couldn't accept it. I still felt like she was alive. Like there was part of me in her that was telling me that it wasn't the end. I sighed walking towards our room and lying on the bed. I stared at the sealing. It could be true. She couldn't be dead. I had no idea what I was thinking. My mind was confused, if that was even possible. I closed my eyes seeing her face. Her perfect brown hair and gray eyes. How could I go on without her? I asked myself. I knew the answer. I couldn't ever move on without Katniss. I sighed for once not knowing what would happen tomorrow.

**Katniss's POV:**

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet, are you ok?" Gale asked. I couldn't respond. I thought he was dead. I stared at his face.

"Gale." I choked out. He smiled.

"It's really me Katniss." He said grabbing my hand. "See." He added smiling again.

"I thought you were dead." I told him, his smile vanished.

"I'm sorry about that, I discovered something." He told me.

"What did you discover?" I asked.

"I figured out how to bring back the dead!" he exclaimed. I froze.

"It was you!" I nearly screamed. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You were the one who brought Snow back!" I screeched. He nodded.

"I brought everyone back, how's Prim by the way?" he asked. I flinched. He really didn't know what he did. He had killed Prim, not just once but twice.

"She died. Again." I hissed at him. I glared at him.

"What? Hey why are you glaring at me? What did I do?" he asked confused which just made me furious.

"You killed her!" I screamed. I knew I couldn't talk about Prim when I was alone.

"What are you talking about Katniss?" Gale asked.

"Glimmer one of the people YOU brought back killed her." I sneered.

"Katniss I didn't mean to-" he said innocently.

"Well Gale you don't mean to do a lot of things but they happen." I fumed cutting him off. He just looked at me taken aback. "Now how do I get out of wherever we are?" I asked.

"You use the tunnel. Katniss, I don't understand Snow said-" he said.

"Everything Snow says is a lie." I hissed cutting him off. He looked at me confused.

"He said I would win you back if I let him execute his plan." Gale told me.

"Did he ever tell you what that was?" I demanded. I swear Gale was never this dumb before. Maybe he got hijacked o thought to me. Gale shook his head.

"He didn't…" he whispered.

"Well his little plan was to kill me so thanks for that Gale." I hissed. I was about to walk away but then I remembered one of his previous sentences. "And Gale, I am not a prize." I growled. He looked at me. I could see a flash of fear come into his eyes.

"Katniss, I still love you." He said. I turned and started to walk out of the room. His hands pulled me back. Before I could stop him he crushed his lips to mine. I pushed against him trying to break away but I saw it was no use. He pushed me up against the wall and I started to panic. Gale didn't usually act like this. This wasn't Gale. I pushed him away again. This time he pulled back and stared at me. "Catnip, don't fight it." He told me. His voice didn't sound right. It was too dark. I held my breath and kneed him in his stomach. He fell to the ground and stared up at me. "But Katniss, I love you." He said in the same dark voice. I glared at him

"Go to hell" I hissed as I kicked him making him unconscious. I smiled at myself and headed toward the tunnel. I stepped inside and it began to go up. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was standing in the arena again. I saw the tunnel and ran toward it. As soon as I stepped inside I was consumed with darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: so I gave you guys this chapter too because I felt like being mean and leaving a cliffy at the end of the last chapter. It's just like me… so anyway... I think this story might be done soon, I don't know… well just have to wait and see. I might do a epilogue with Annie and Finnick meeting for the first time again… **

**So anyway I don't own hunger games… and enjoy! R&R**

Chapter 13

**Peeta's POV:**

I jolted awake hearing a door bell. I slowly sat myself up. It was probably Rue checking up on me again. I knew she would go away until she saw I was alive and as well as could be at a time like this. I walked down the stairs. My whole body felt numb, like it was almost vibrating as I reached for the door handle, what was going on. I opened the door and there stood Rue like I expected.

"Hey rue. " I sighed.

"Oh lighten up Peeta!"She said coming in.

"You know I-" I said.

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to mope around all day." she told me. I sighed.

"What do you expect me to do?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Come on. You need fresh air." She insisted as she walked to the closet and grabbed my coat. She threw it at me and I groaned and put it on. She took my hand and pulled me outside.

**Katniss's POV:**

I basically ran towards the front door. I threw it open to see nothing. All the lights were off and there was a sound coming off the walls.

"Peeta!" I called. My voice echo through the house. I heard nothing back and turned and closed the door. Where was he? I walked up the stairs quietly and walked into our room just when I heard the door open. I caught my breath and spun around and practically ran down the stairs.

"Peeta we weren't even out there for an hour!" Rue complained.

"Rue, I just wasn't comfortable." He sighed. His voice made me stop right in my footsteps as my eyes watered up with tears. I ran down the stairs. I saw their heads snap up and heard them gasp.

"Peeta." I said in a broken cry as I rushed into his arms. I stopped and looked up at him. He didn't wrap his arms around me. "What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Are you real?" he asked me in a quiet voice. I smiled.

"Yes Peeta, yes" I breathed as I crushed my lips to his. He kissed back as his arms wrapped around my back, holding me against him.

"You're alive" he whispered in my ear.

"yes." I breathed but was cut off by him crushing his lips to mine again. Rue cleared her throat and pulled away and looked up at her.

"How?" she asked. I frowned.

"Gale saved me." I said in the nicest tone I could. I swear I'm going to rip his head off one day for that. Peeta wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Gale?" he asked me in my ear. I nodded.

"He was the one that brought everyone back." I hissed.

"Then he could bring Prim back!" Rue said excitedly. I shook my head.

"He would bring more than Prim back if he did it again." I replied. She nodded.

"Well, nice to see you again Katniss." She giggled as she waved and ran out the front door. I turned towards Peeta then.

"I've been a mess." He told me. I smiled.

"I can tell." I replied in a chuckle. He smiled.

"I think I knew you weren't dead," he told me. I smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I had this feeling that I should go back, that somehow you survived…" he told me.

"Why didn't you come and look for me then?" I asked smiling. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Sorry." He told me. I frowned.

"No, I'm sorry" I told him.

"What do you have to say sorry for?" he asked.

"This is my entire fault; you were in danger because of me. Then I scared the hell out of you and made you think I was dead and then I almost died again." I explained. He shook his head the whole time I talked.

"Katniss though things are behind us. They don't matter." He told me. I knew he was right. I nodded.

"Right now is all that matters." I told him. He smiled as crushed his lips to mine where i knew they would stay until I wanted them to leave. That day would never come.

**A/N: so I know this chapter is short but the epilogue is next. There isn't much left in this story… so hope you guys liked it… **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: so guys this is probably going to be the last chapter... I don't know… so anyway I don't own hg… and enjoy guys! R&R

**Epilogue: **

Finnick's POV:

I walked through the door of the house Peeta had told me Annie was staying in since I had disappeared. He told me Annie had been pregnant too. I heard footsteps on the stairs. The walls were painted a light blue, Annie's favorite color. The carpet was a soft brown color and the furniture was brown. It was so beautiful. I saw a little boy run down the stairs. I noticed he had my green eyes.

"Mom! There's a man here!" he called. He was so calm, he had no guard up. he had Annie's brown hair. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her brown hair as she came down the stairs. She was looking down, her eyes looked sad.

"What is it Fin?" she asked. She named our son after me I told myself. She looked up to stop. Her eyes stayed on my face. She was probably trying to figure out if I was real or not.

"Annie," I cried as I ran into her arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she cried. I could feel her tears on my shoulder.

"Finnick." She whispered.

"It's really me Annie." I told her as she pulled out and stared into my eyes. I expected her to reply but instead she just pulled herself forward and crushed her lips to mine. I kissed back holding her against me.

"Mom?" a little voice said after a while. We broke off and both turned towards Little Finnick. Annie whipped away her tear and looked at our son.

"Finny this is your dad." She told him. He looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"But I thought you said daddy was with god…" he answered confused. Annie looked at me.

"How did you?" she asked unable to finish. I smiled.

"I found a tunnel, got lost on an island, then found Katniss, we got put into the arena again. But I got out…" I told Annie. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. "Hey fin," I said holding out my arms for my son. He smiled and ran into them.

"Hi dad." He said as I picked hi up and hugged him to my chest. I was with my family. I had a family. I looked at Annie.

"I love you," she said knowing exactly what I was going to say. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Fin just promise me that you won't ever leave me again." She said. I knew she would be paranoid for a while. That was Annie though, and I loved her all the same. I smiled at her and leaned in a kissed her again. She kissed me back softly and then we parted. I looked into her eyes and said one word.

"Never." I vowed.

Katniss's POV:

_*2 months later*_

I heard the doorbell and I slowly got up to get it. I opened the door to see Rue with her new boyfriends, James. He had light blonde hair and dark blur eyes. They were holding hands as they walked into. Rue hugged me and said hi to Peeta. Behind them stood Finnick, Annie and little Finnick. Finnick hugged me and then Annie smiled and they all walked in. we all walked to the couch. I sat next to Peeta smiling at the others. To think that two months ago I wouldn't have thought I would be even standing here.

"Are you going to tell them?" Peeta asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Tell us what katniss?" Rue asked excitedly. She was so happy now that she had James. He was perfect for her. Adventurous, funny, caring. He was like her other half.

"Well, I have some news, I said stalling on purpose, I'm pregnant!" I squealed. They all smiled and Rue stood up squealing.

"Katniss that's amazing!" she told me. I hugged her and said thanks to everyone else. I smiled at Peeta. I had got my dream ending. I had got my life back. I had been strong enough and got through, as if anyone had any doubts. Just kidding. I had over come anything anyone threw at me and right beside me was Peeta the whole time. Peeta, my one true love, my soul mate. He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled as I kissed him back, never wanting my life to be different in any way.


End file.
